Banjo and Kazooie (SSBC)
This page is for the Banjo in ''Super Smash Bros. Combat ONLY! Do not edit unless typos or grammar errors.'' 'Banjo '''and '''Kazooie '''are a honey bear and red-crested breagull (respectively). They are default newcomers in Super Smash Bros. Combat. They are from the ''Banjo-Kazooie games. They are third party characters. Character Description Banjo is a laid-back honey bear who lives with his sister, Tooty, and his best friend, Kazooie, a smart mouthed breagull. He lives in a small house at the bottom of Spiral Mountain, he and Kazooie has defeated the evil witch Gruntilda three times. Kazooie rides in Banjo's backpack and can help him fly and various other things Banjo in unable to do on his own. Banjo has many other bizarre enemies and allies, such as Gobi the camel and Mumbo Jumbo the shaman, but Banjo still gets along fine. Attributes Banjo is a heavy character who is a hard hitter and can do decent damage, he can also fly briefly because of Kazooie, he has decent walking speed, but isn't a very fast runner. Banjo uses his claws, and his classic moves from his first two games. His standard special move, Rat-a-tat-rap, can knock opponents back a lot. His side special move, Claw Swipe, can temporarily stun opponents. His up special move, Feathery Flap, hits opponents and can knock them back a lot. His down special, Jiggy Toss, can have little to high power, as it is based on luck. One of his drawbacks is his low speed, which doesn't let him dodge attacks as well as other characters. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Kicks opponents. 12% *Forward Tilt - Spin kicks forward. 9% *Up Tilt - Throws his backpack at Opponents. 12% *Down Tilt - Kicks opponents down low. 14% *Dash Attack - Banjo does a sumersault. 20% Smash *Side Smash - Does a headbutt. 29% when charged. *Up Smash - Throws a jinjo into the air. 19% *Down Smash - Banjo does a breakdancing kick. 24% Other *Ledge Attack - Pulls himself while smashing his fist to the ground. 9%. *Floor Attacks - Swings his foot in certain directions. 7%. Grabs and Throws *Pummel - Slams his fist down. 3%. *Forward Throw - Grabs opponents and knees them. 14%. *Back Throw - Throws Kazooie like a frisbee. 30% *Up Throw - Kicks opponents upwards. 12% *Down Throw - Dances while hitting opponents. 12%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Swings Kazooie around him. 15% *Forward Aerial - Kicks the opponent twice. 19% *Back Aerial - Banjo hits opponents repeatedly with his backpack. *Up Aerial - Rams into opponents with Kazooie. *Down Aerial - Drills into the ground with Kazooie. Special Attacks *Standard - Rat-a-Tat Rap *Side - Claw Swipe *Up - Feathery Flap *Down - Jiggy Toss *Final Smash - Wonderwing Taunts *Up - Banjo sticks his fist into the air and dances around. *Side - Banjo starts humming a tune. *Down - Banjo lays down. Idle Animation *Banjo crosses his arms and taps his toes. *Kazooie starts moving her head around. Wins *Banjo dances in a circle. *Kazooie caws happily. *Banjo gives a thumbs up. Loses *Banjo claps while sadly looking down. Victory Theme *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unjqNlr1w6w&feature=related